


So you're that Sam Winchester...

by comuto_sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: A bit of Canon Divergence in “Unfinished Business” because I wanted Loki and Sam’s interaction to last a bit longer than those 2 seconds:3





	So you're that Sam Winchester...

[**[tumblr post]**](http://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177306268581/a-bit-of-canon-divergence-in-unfinished) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/A-bit-of-Canon-Divergence-p1-Gabe-VS-Loki-Sam-760752381)

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my works don't hesitate to tell me, I'd appreciate the feedback:')


End file.
